


My Boyfriend Does My Make-Up

by deathbysandblk



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, i write cheeky todd in this, like yeah he's shy in the movie but i wanted to explore his more comfortable side, what i think he would be around neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Neil and Todd do the classic tag "My Boyfriend Does My Make-Up"





	My Boyfriend Does My Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASweatyToothedMadman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASweatyToothedMadman/gifts).



> this is for my dear friend Ethan. I really hope he likes it. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if Todd seems OOC from the movie. I wanted to portray him as comfortable enough around Neil to be cheeky and flirty.

Of all the videos Neil had ever filmed, he was most excited for this one. Neil had been a youtuber for about 8 months now and it had been going pretty well. He had started his channel upon Charlie’s suggestion those months ago and he certainly did not regret it. As long as his father didn’t stumble upon his videos and discover everything he had revealed, but his father could not know, then everything would be wonderful. 

The videos were a good outlet. They were a way for him to share his passions for acting and boys and his friends. They were a part of his life he could flee to when things were getting stressful at school. He had stumbled upon the “boyfriend does my make-up tag” on youtube and was really obsessed with it. There was only problem: his boyfriend absolutely did not want to be on camera. 

Neil was respectful of this. He knew Todd was shy and he knew he had stage fright, even though he really didn’t have that many subscribers. Still, to Todd it was way too many people to be in front of and so Neil didn’t push. 

He walked into his room, one afternoon, and was surprised to see Todd sitting on his bed, looking extremely serious. Neil dropped everything, and ran to his side. 

“Todd, are you alright?”

“I-I want to do the video.”

“What?” asked a very shocked Neil.

“The boyfriend does my make-up video. Y-you had your heart set on doing it and I want to make you happy.”

“Todd, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I know you weren’t too keen on being on camera and I respect that.”

“No, Neil, I really do want to do this. It’s almost your birthday and I felt like it would be the perfect gift.”

“Well that’s really sweet of you,” Neil said, hugging Todd tightly to his side. 

Todd leaned his head on Neil’s shoulder and Neil pushed Todd’s hair out of the way and kissed his forehead. 

“How about tomorrow?” asked Todd.

“Tomorrow sounds great!” exclaimed Neil.

And so the time had finally arrived! Neil had all of his make-up spread out in front of Todd on the bed. He did his usual intro and then introduced Todd,

“And this, my lovely audience, is my wonderfully adorable boyfriend, Todd.”

“Hello,” said Todd, shyly.

“He has graciously agreed to do this video for my birthday, isn’t he the greatest boyfriend ever?”

“Neil, you and I both know that the greatest boyfriend is you,” Todd mumbled.

Neil giggled and said, “Okay, so what you need to do is try to put my make-up on me like I usually do. The rules are that I can’t help you and I can’t see myself until the end; the final reveal! Does that make sense?”

“Yes, I think I can do this. I mean, I watch you do this all the time!”

Neil was surprised at how well Todd was doing. Sure, he watched him apply the make-up, but Neil didn’t think Todd had ever touched make-up before in his life.

Todd only stumbled when it came to the eyeliner, which was unsurprising because a lot of first-timers do. 

Todd finished up with the lipstick and then Neil looked at himself in the mirror. 

“I think you did really well, Todd! I’m so proud!” Neil said as he kissed Todd on the cheek, getting lipstick all over.

“I somehow had a feeling you would do that and now you will pay!” said Todd who was obviously way more confident now that they had been filming for a while. 

Todd tackled Neil and it resulted in Todd on top of Neil with the both of them giggling. 

Neil regained his composure and said,

“Well, that’s about it, dear viewers, I hope you enjoyed this! Love ya! Bye!”

Neil turned off the camera and then flipped on top of Todd. 

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t even try to get away from me. Anderson. This isn’t over.”

“Ohhhh I’m so scared,” said Todd sarcastically.

“You should be,” said Neil who proceeded to tickle Todd mercilessly.

In between bouts of laughter, Todd managed to say,

“Please-Neil, please stop. I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” asked Neil with a sly look on his face.

“Yes, please just stop!”

“Okay, but if I stop, you have to kiss me! Haha! Got you good!”

“Gladly,” said Todd, as the two kissed passionately.

Charlie walked in the door, stopped short, and cleared his throat,

“Hey, lover boys, it’s dinner time,” he said smirking as he closed the door again behind him.

“Come on, we should get down to dinner,” said Todd.

“Aww, why does this have to end?”

“Neil, you forget, we share a room. The fun never has to end!’

“Well you’re right about that,” said Neil, taking Todd’s hand as they went down to dinner.


End file.
